


Начало

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Новый год, когда всё началось
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Начало

Зима в том году выдалась холодной. Да все в том году было необычным: Карло, например, сдал сессию в срок, а Интер в кои веки выиграл у Милана во втором круге. Начинался новый семестр, новый виток студенческого ада, в котором предстояло еще год состоять магистром скромному будущему прокурору Джанкарло Физикелле.  
\- Эй? - Франческа, старая знакомая с курса адвокатуры профессора Бариаторе, догнала его почти у входа в кампус. - Привет, красавчик. Знаешь, новенькие уже приехали?  
Карло поморщился. Он люто ненавидел это правило, по которому каждый студент любого Европейского университета обязан один семестр за год своего обучения провести вне стен родного учебного заведения. Эти порядки, оставшиеся еще со Средневековья, сейчас казались просто пережитками прошлого. Эдриан, его приятель-историк, такого подхода к проблеме не разделял, и они вечно спорили.  
\- Нет, Франческа, - Физикелла покачал головой. - Я ничего не видел.  
Девушка надулась.  
\- А вечеринка сегодня все же будет? - с надеждой спросила она, поправляя смоляной локон возле уха. - В честь начала семестра, так сказать?  
Вечеринки, которые они с Эдрианом устраивали, действительно гремели на все общежитие, а если кто-то доставал фейерверки, то тогда даже на весь город. Девушка пританцовывала на месте, у нее раскраснелись щеки, и Карло даже стало жаль ее. Немного.  
\- Ньюи уехал вчера в Копенгаген, так что...нет. Иди домой.

***  
Если честно, Физикелле совершенно не хотелось быть прокурором. Закончив бакалавриат три года назад, он поступил на службу в одну приличную юридическую контору, но, что показательно, собирать порочащие доказательства ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем защищать кого-либо. В конце-концов, однажды в суде он поправил какому-то госслужащему обвинительную речь, и старший прокурор, усталый мужчина с очень темными глазами, мановением руки подозвал молодого адвоката к себе.  
\- Хочешь? - спросил он, протягивая свою папку. - Хочешь выйти вместо меня?  
Так Физикелла отвел свой первый процесс в совершенно новом качестве, а ублюдок-насильник сел пожизненно, без права обжалования решения в вышестоящих инстанциях. На следующий день Джанкарло получил приглашения в неприметное зданьице на окраине Милана, где ему популярно объяснили, что для получения государственного звания нужно закончить магистратуру по предмету. Карло кивнул, поступил легко, даже работу бросать не пришлось, еще и комнату в общежитии дали. Где-то в конце первого семестра ему так смертельно надоело: эти дети, эти предметы и профессора, что два магистерских года растянулись на три, и все еще никак не заканчивались... Физикелла подрабатывал на трех кафедрах, устраивал с Эдрианом такие вечеринки, что о них потом еще говорили все, от уборщиц до Ректора, писал монументальное исследование, больше похожее на докторскую диссертацию и совершенно не знал, кем хочет стать, когда вырастит.

***  
Он сидел на ступеньках и читал книжку - что-то толстое, в твердой обложке. Под спиной примостилась черная спортивная сумка, а рядом, в располовиненой баночке из-под кока-колы, тлела сигарета - то ли гость зачитался, то ли курил с кем-то за компанию.  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Джанкарло Физикелла, и я твой сосед на ближайший семестр. Добро пожаловать в Милан, - Карло улыбнулся сквозь зубную боль. Эдриану так не вовремя захотелось новых впечатлений, да и вообще... новоселец сразу вызывал какое-то отторжение. Смутное, густое, как кленовый сироп.  
парень поднял голову. Типичный северянин: рослый, крупный, светловолосый и светлокожий, с прозрачными глазами, он смотрел как-бы сквозь окружающее пространство.  
\- Зайдем? - предложил Физикелла, превозмогая недовольство.  
\- Ты пахнешь кофе, - сказал этот скандинав очень тихо и очень задумчиво. Потом еще помолчал и добавил, повысив голос. - Так как ты говоришь там тебя зовут?  
\- Джанкарло Физикелла, - процедил Карло сквозь зубы.  
\- Сложное имя. Я буду звать тебя Физика, - парень поднялся. - А я Кими Маттиас Райкконен. Ну что, пошли?  
Он легко поднялся, легко подхватил сумку, легко всбежал по ступенькам и даже не обернулся, зараза такая.  
Карло нервно докурил сигарету, достал из кармана телефон и нажал два раза на кнопку вызова.  
\- Франческа? Привет. Я передумал. Приходи, будет вечеринка.  
Комната, козырно расположенная на верхнем ярусе, имела собственный доступ к саду: крепкую лесенку, сколоченную лично Физикеллой как-то в припадке рационализации пространства. Тогда же они выпросили у завхоза двухуровневую кровать, скрипучую и жесткую, но зато появлялось приличное количество свободного места.  
Здесь обычно много курили, много пили и целовались по углам, дискутировали, ругались и мирились. Эдриану нравились большие компании, да и Карло обычно чувствовал себя немного волшебником, когда открывал дверь и говорил: «добро пожаловать». Ньюи даже шутил иногда, что из него получился бы неплохой хозяин гостиницы, но об этом Физикелла обычно не задумывался.  
Сегодня играла музыка - негромкий глэм-рок, задумчивые баллады Моррисона и Меркури. Дымный туман висел где-то под потолком, и в центре круга из восторженных итальянских детей сидели новенькие, немец и финн: Нико Росберг и Хейкки Ковалайнен, если Джанкарло запомнил правильно. Кими, который Маттиас Райкконен, услышавший про вечеринку, очень обрадовался, или ехидно улыбнулся, или ему было все равно - Карло не смог разобрать выражение лица, куда-то сбегал, и вот уже почти все новые студенты радостно знакомились со старыми.  
"Как мальчишку тебя обставили!" - словно наяву услышал Физикелла насмешливый голос Эдриана, и разозлился еще больше. Он сидел на самом верху лестницы в сад, курил чьи-то слишком сладкие вишневые сигареты и думал о том, что совершенно не хочет возвращаться в свою взрослую, такую правильную жизнь.  
\- Они тебе совершенно не идут, - задумчиво сказали сзади. - Сигареты.  
\- Иди... К гостям! - не оборачиваясь, попросил Физикелла, запнувшись на просьбе, ибо хотелось ругаться и выть в голос. Мелкой пакости не получилась, получилась большая услуга: теперь почти все студенты, которые приходили на вечеринки к "старичкам" (а обычно это были только самые лучшие, других просто не приглашали) познакомились с новенькими и без памяти в них влюбились. В метафорическом смысле, так сказать.  
\- Вот, возьми эти, - Кими, не смущаясь неласкового тона, протянул Физикелле пачку. - Тоже девчачьи, но тебе больше подходят. Идеально.  
Джанкарло уже понял, что этому индивиду проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, так что безропотно принял сигареты, вытащил одну и прикурил. Острый яблочный запах, слишком крепкий для девушек, и совершенно неуместный для мужчин, оказался именно тем, чего Карло так не хватало.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, спустя пол сигареты. - Но к гостям все-таки надо спуститься, а то Хейкки и Нико сейчас на сувениры порвут.  
\- Ты запомнил, как их зовут? - на сей раз на невозмутимом лице явственно проступило удивление.  
\- Конечно, Кими Маттиас Райкконен, - с долей сарказма отозвался итальянец. - Я все прекрасным образом запомнил.

***  
Утром Джанкарло нужно было заскочить на работу, потом повидаться с научным руководителем, утрясти расписание на этот семестр и прочесть две лекции по общему праву для все еще зеленых бакалавров первого курса, так что домой он попал только под вечер. Уже поднимаясь к себе, Физикелла заподозрил неладное: из комнаты раздавались звуки, очень напоминающие барабанную дробь и звонкий "дзынь-дон-дзынь" медных тарелок.  
Полный дурных предчувствий, он открыл дверь своим ключом, и замер на пороге, даже не в силах ругаться и топать ногами.  
Новый сосед и новые финско-немецкие знакомые, оказались музыкантами. Причем откуда они достали барабанную установку и как пронесли на территорию общежития, было непонятно. Наличие же в руках Росберга бас-гитары Карло вообще совсем не удивило - видимо, он начал привыкать.  
\- О, Физика! - Райкконен отложил в сторону обычную семиструнку. - Ты чего так долго, мы тебя уже потеряли! Есть хочешь? Ива блинчиков испекла!  
Высокая и статная немка Иветта помахала рукой Физикелле из угла. У Карло на языке вертелось две фразы, он решил начать по порядку.  
\- Меня зовут Джанкарло Физикелла!  
\- А Физика проще запоминается! - звонко сообщили откуда-то из цента комнаты. - Привет!  
\- Здравствуй, маленькое чудовище! - итальянец улыбнулся. - А я уже хотел спросить, где тебя Ива потеряла!  
\- Я никогда не теряюсь! - гордо задрал нос тощий светлый пацаненок лет десяти, сидящий на маленьком барабане, то ли лишнем, то ли непривинченном к основной конструкции. - Я иногда просто долго не нахожусь!  
\- Нико! - привычно огрызнулась Ива. - Не груби старшим!  
О брате и сестре Хюлькинберг в кампусе знали, кажется, все. Ива, первая красавица с кафедры итальянской литературы, была вынуждена взять младшего братишку к себе, потому что невезучий Нико умудрился подхватить дома в Эммирехе воспаление легких, и после больницы врачи прописали ему на год мягкий морской климат. Родители же, люди занятые, не смогли оставить дела так надолго, вот и сплавили мелкого удачно учащийся в Италии Иве, пристроили здесь в школу при немецком консульстве в Милане.  
\- Я, между прочим, тут не просто так! - важно сказал Нико. - Я тут при деле! Ребята, давайте ему покажем, он так не поверит!  
Физикелла не успел сказать, что не надо, что он устал и голова болит и без музыки, что он хочет тишины и блинчиков, а еще спать и не просыпаться суток пятнадцать. Ну вот банально не успел, они уже заиграли.  
Это было что-то очень известное, то ли из репертуара Смоки или Скорпионс, разложенное на две гитары и ударные. Это было что-то очень знакомое, Карло слышал такую мелодию, то ли сегодня на остановке в автобусе, то ли во сне: ничего особенного, но за душу цепляло, а потом Кими запел. Голос его, обычно тихий и какой-то даже насмешливый, сейчас перекрывал и барабаны и бас и акустику, хотя, возможно, Физикелле просто так казалось. Слова тоже были немудреные, про дорогу и какой-то город с чудным названием – ничего особенного, ровным счетом ничего, но вот поди же ты.  
Еще итальянец обратил внимание на их лица: веселый увалень Хейкки, холеный красавец Нико, маленький смешной Хюлькинберг и Райкконен, казалось бы не играли свою музыку, а излучали ее, она лилась через них, сквозь них, и это загораживало и пугало одновременно.  
\- Когда-нибудь вас за такое посадят, - заметил Джанкарло, когда песня закончилась.

***  
Выпроводив наконец семейство Хюлькинбергов спать (брата и сестру пошел провожать Ковалайнен), сказав "пока" загадочному Росбергу, Физикелла выгнал непутевого соседа в душ, а сам быстро привел в порядок комнату, и, неодобрительно покосившись на стоящую посреди комнаты барабанную установку, ушел курить.  
\- И чем ты снова недоволен? – спросил Кими, перелезая через парапет и усаживаясь рядом с Карло.  
У итальянца снова возникли несколько встречных вопросов, но на сей раз он решил начать с конца.  
\- Хейкки возит с собой барабанную установку?  
\- У Хейкки вообще много разных достоинств, - кивнул Райкконен.  
\- Где ты вообще с ними познакомился?  
\- В поезде вместе ехали, из Хельсинки. Нико только по папе немец, а так тоже в общем-то вполне себе финн. Сидели рядом, разговорились, ну и… как-то все само собой сложилось. А что?  
\- Ничего, - Физикелла выпустил дым колечками. – Собираетесь репетировать здесь?  
\- Тебе же вроде понравилось, - чуть насмешливо приподнял уголки губ Кими.  
\- В виде исключения, - буркнул Джанкарло. – У меня есть пустой гараж на окраине студенческой территории, можете переехать туда – и места больше, и мне спокойнее.  
Райкконен какое-то время молчал, то ли обиженно, то ли понимающе, то ли равнодушно, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, светло и солнечно и просто сказал:  
\- Спасибо.  
Карло как-то сразу понял, что еще не раз огребет за свою доброту.

***  
\- Вот, - Физикелла с силой потянул за рычаг, и тяжелые металлические ворота с густым скрежетом отъехали в сторону.  
\- О! – сказал Росберг. – Я даже не знаю, как это комментировать.  
Судя по всему, гараж строили для какого-то габартиного транспорта – студенческого автобуса или фуры, поэтому помещение оказалось просторным и даже довольно светлым – из-за ряда небольших окошек прямо под потолком. Возле дальней стенки стоял большой продавленный диван, в противоположном углу кучей оказались свалены гаечные ключи, домкраты и прочие машинные приспособления, а еще кое-где на потолке висели самые настоящие софиты.  
\- Здесь в семидесятые порно снимали, - зевнул итальянец. – Так сказать культовое место. Потом лавочку прикрыли, потом помещение выкупила активистка студенческой газеты, но уже через год вышла замуж и передарила сторожу под каптерку. У этого сторожа я и приобрел себе гараж.  
\- А машина где? – осторожно спросил Хейкки, бережно придерживая барабан под мышкой.  
\- Родителям перегнал в Рим, - сухо отозвался Карло. – Им нужнее.  
\- Пойдет, - решил молчавший до этого Кими. – Одеял найдем и обогревателей только, и можем уже начинать. Только маленького Нико предупредить надо, что мы теперь здесь.  
\- Я ему скажу, - Физикелла улыбнулся. – Не переживай.  
\- А разве ты не останешься? – Райкконен мигнул то ли удивленно, то ли возмущенно, то ли радостно.  
\- С делами разберусь и приду, - непонятно зачем пообещал Джанкарло.  
\- Хорошо, Физика, - согласился этот невозможный человек, развернулся и начал по периметру обходить свои новые владения, чуть ли не обнюхивая стены.  
«Когда-нибудь, - думал Карло, спеша по проторенной в снегу тропке обратно к общежитию, – я научусь понимать его с первого же слова. И отучу наконец называть меня «Физика»! Да, непременно. Именно так все и будет…»


End file.
